The Huntress of Sins and Keeper of Virtues
by DeathDragon130
Summary: She was an abomination that shouldn't have been. A blessing and a curse; a stain upon humanity. Now she is now on a mission from God hunt down the Seven Deadly Sins and the Seven Heavenly Virtues to seal Lucifer back into the pits of Hell. Should she fail Hell will be released on Earth.


**Huntress of Sins**

**And**

**Keeper of Virtues**

_**Chapter 1: Sin of Pride**_

He ran through the forest trying to escape his tormenter, he wove through the trees. Branches scratched and tore at his face as he pushed himself to his limit. He began to slow down stopping between two large pine trees, his dress shoes are covered in mud; the bottoms of his pants were wet, caked in mud and leaves. He began to listen to any sounds that might alert him to anything approaching him, mentally praying that he had lost his pursuer. He heard a twig snap, his head snapped to the right and there upon a broken log was his tormentor.

His tormentor was a woman. Her long black hair was whipped around her; a long black ribbon was in the place of her eyes. She was wearing something similar to what he would see bikers wear. When he blinked she was there then as he opened his eyes she was gone. He soon felt his anxiety rise and began to panic; he quickly began look around, however he froze when he heard a twig snap from behind him.

He felt breathing upon his neck he slowly turned to face the owner of the breath. When he fully faced her; she lifted her arm up and placed the barrel of a gun into his forehead. That was the last thing he saw before she pulled the trigger.

_**(Three Days Later)**_

"Today the body of 34 year old, James Davidson was found in the woods outside-"the reporter began, but was cut off when a young woman pressed the off button on the controller.

The woman casually tossed the controller upon the dresser that was next to the bed, then turned her attention to the files that were scattered in front of her. She let out an aggravated sigh as she pushed some of her black hair away from her face. She then got up and stretched before walking toward the bathroom. Upon entering, she went over to the sink turning on the water allowing her hands to feel the cold water run down them. She cupped her hands and splashed her face gently, rubbing her eyes gently.

She lifted her hands from her face, raising her head up to look at herself in the mirror. The faint bathroom lights made her glowing eyes seem dimmer then they should have been. Her eyes were a curse and a blessing thanks to Satan and God. Her right eye was completely white and where the pupil would be on a normal person a blue cross was replaced. Her left eye pitch-black with an upside-down red cross where the pupil should be. She let out a sigh before turning off the water, heading back into the bedroom. As she walked in she looked toward the bed and paused surprised to see the Archangel Michael sitting on it. He turned to face her before tilting his head allowing his short light brown hair to fall slightly over his eyes.

"Michael what brings you here?" she asked, walking over to the looking at the floor rather than at Michael himself as she grabbed the ribbon from dresser nearby. She began to tie the black ribbon around her eyes, but stopped when she felt large hands enclosed her own. He took the ribbon and tied it for her before taking a couple of steps back. Michael straightened his tuxedo making sure that the button up shirt was still neat.

"My dear Anita, you should be more discreet when hunting the 6 pieces of the Sin of Pride. God doesn't want us interfering with the fates of humans," Michael said with a frown.

Anita walked back toward the bed to take another look at the files before she picked one up quickly began to leaf through. Upon obtaining what she needed he began to straighten the files out.

"Do you honestly think I don't know that and stop referring to me as if we have known each other for a life time. Don't forget I hardly can recall my own past let alone ever meeting you until about a year ago," Anita replied irritably.

"Ah yes, terribly sorry about that," Michael replied back with a teasing tone as he put his hands in his pockets.

Anita smirked slightly after putting the scattered files into her book bag; she turned to Michael who was looking at her curiously. He watched her checking her bag making sure nothing would fall out.

"Have you figured out where the 4th piece of Pride?" Michael asked, approaching Anita from behind.

"Ozark, Alabama…" Anita stated as she picked up her book bag, and turned around to face Michael. He gave her a cheeky grin, before disappearing in a wave of light and feathers. She then grabbed her bag placing it onto her back. She exited the hotel room and began to walk down the hall toward the lobby to turn in her key. Anita stopped mid step when she noticed the painting on the wall to her right. It was painting of Michael casting Lucifer from Heaven.

She shook her head at the irony of the situation before heading into the lobby. She didn't see anybody at the front so she placed the key card onto the desk. Making her way to the parking lot where her motorcycle was parked. Her motorcycle was a red and black 2010 Suzuki Hayabusa; she placed her book bag onto the back of the Suzuki making sure that her bag was strapped on. Anita grabbed the black helmet that was attached to it; placing it on her head before swinging her leg over to sit upon the seat. Anita pulled out the keys from her jacket pocket. She then peeled out onto Interstate 231 heading toward Ozark, Alabama.

Anita drove the rest of the day until she noticed that night was encroaching so she exited the interstate and pulled into the nearest hotel parking lot. After turning off her Suzuki she headed into the hotel it's self with only the black book bag she had upon her back. As soon as Anita entered the hotel she instantly noticed the atmosphere of the hotel was not a welcoming one she could see that there was something evil at work. Anita decided to make it seem that she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary when she approached the front desk she took off her helmet. It was then that her suspicions became true when she noticed that the female clerk was evidently nervous by the sweat that was appearing on her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Anita asked softly.

When she nodded her head meekly Anita then asked for a room once she received her room key she began to make her way toward the room. Anita then began to make her way back toward her room when she suddenly sensed that someone was following her. She made her way down the hall and entered her room before closing the door behind her making it sure it was locked. Anita quickly made her way toward the window quickly opening it up; kicking out the screen that was made to keep insects out of the room and jumped out just in time to hear the door being busted open.

She then ran toward her Suzuki putting on her helmet in the process as soon as she on to it Anita peeled out of hotel parking lot. Once she was back onto the interstate she let out a sigh in aggravation as she continued onward. She began to wondering about how it was extremely easy it was to get away from whoever was trying to catch her. It was then that Anita could hear police sirens coming from the direction of the hotel she had left from. She let out a sigh of irritation before increasing her speed down the interstate. After she traveled nearly 20 miles further down the interstate she decided it was time to switch up the colors of her Suzuki.

She drove nearly 10 more miles before exiting the interstate again pulling into the Shell gas station parking lot. She made sure to stay out of the range of the camera's she was sure was there. She quickly got off the Suzuki and took of her helmet before placing it on the seat of her Suzuki. She then began to peel the colors off of it revealing the colors white and blue in the place of the red and black. Anita then began to head toward the back of the Suzuki where her other book bag was she opened the front zipper revealing another license plate from the state of Oklahoma. After switching the plates out she put the old one back into her bag zipping it up before putting her helmet back on and drove to the nearest pump. After turning it off she walked toward the Shell building upon entering she noticed that the male clerk appeared to be dozing off. As soon as she got to the counter it appeared the sounds of her heavy boots make the clerk more alert.

As soon as she got to the counter Anita pulled out two twenty dollar bills from her pocket and gave them to the clerk before saying," Pump One."

Anita then turned around heading back out the building toward her Suzuki she removed the gas cap and began to fill it up. Once the Suzuki was filled she looked at the meter it read that it was forty dollars even which she was thankful for after removing the nozzle Anita put back on the gas cap onto it. She then got back on; started up it and peeled out of the Shell gas station parking lot. Once back onto the interstate she continued onward noticing that the sun was starting to creep over the horizon line and into the sky. Anita continued on into the mid afternoon, she caught a glimpse of a sigh that read:

"Welcome to Ozark"

Roughly 25 minutes into the small town Anita noticed the Candlelight Motel situated on the right side of the Interstate 231. She could feel the exhaustion creeping up on her as she pulled into the parking lot of the parking lot. Anita could remember some of her childhood being spent in Ozark, but enough to come back here permanently. She looked up on the motel remembering that the Chang family still ran the motel she got off her Suzuki once she made sure that it was off. She then grabbed both her bags and began to walk back into the motel as she entered she instantly took notice to the young woman sitting at the front desk.

Anita winced eternally when some of her memories began to resurface of an old friend, Julia Change, who was currently sitting at the front desk. Julia had short dark brown hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail; her dark brown eyes appeared to be glaring at the computer screen. Anita could hear the ruffling of Julia's black t-shirt as she shifted positions trying to find a more comfortable spot on the chair. She noticed from the small space underneath the desk that she was also wearing dark blue jeans with a pair of red and white sneakers.

As Anita approached the front desk Julia looked up from the computer with a bored expression, but when she took off her helmet Julia's expression turned into one of surprise.

"Oh my God! Anita, how have you been? I haven't seen you since you were here about 2 years ago." Julia stated with a smile as she got up from the desk walking around it to give Anita a hug.

Anita returned the hug before she stepped away from Julia's hug before she replied," I am doing well."

"So what brings you back to Ozark?" Julia asked with curiosity as she allowed her arms to fall back to her


End file.
